Hidden Roses
by Crystal Cove
Summary: Inspired by the works of VC Andrews. Two sisters are forbidden to associate with society by their "odd" mother. F/F - REPOSTED!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a reminder there is femslash along with some incestuous themes. I also had the first chapter up on another account here, but I can't remember my e-mail to update it... so, I've decided to repost this on this account. It's also on FictionPress too.. just covering my butt, =) Enjoy!

Chapter One

Mother doesn't understand what's so wrong about the fact that my sister and I are forbidden to meet people. I've been sheltered, knowing only the company of the people under the same roof as myself. I want to know why – why are people evil? And if they are, then does that mean that Anna and I are evil, too? Is Mother? I've tried asking these questions, for as long as I can remember. I just never get a straight answer.

"It's because she's crazy," Anna would tell me in a whisper when I voiced these questions to her. "Only crazy people keep their kids confined to a house. Not allowed to meet other human beings. We'll leave one day, I promise. I'll show you the world. We'll see it together."

Anna and I were homeschooled ever since I can remember. I'd ask Mother why we didn't go to school like the other children Anna would tell me about, but the only answer I'd get from her was, "You get the education you need, don't you? You have your sister, you have _me. _What do you need anyone else for? They're dangerous, Olivia. People are evil. They hurt you, they ruin you… do you want to expose yourself to that kind of treatment?"

I never knew what to say after that. Were people really like that? Anna told me not all of them were. She'd sneak out and go to these places in town, and I envied her for being able to have the courage to do something like that. She was a year older than I was, but to me it seemed like she was much older. She was my idol; the one person I looked up to and cherished most. We shared a room together, so when she'd sneak out, I'd wait up half the night if I could just to meet her when she came back through our bedroom window that I left open to find out what it was like, who she met, what she did. I was also scared Mother would find out that Anna left if I fell asleep.

Last night was one of the nights Anna left. When she'd come back, I had her tell me everything.

"Oh, it was amazing," she gushed, throwing herself down on the bed. Four o'clock in the morning, yet she looked rosy, fresh and awake, like she just woke up from an eight-hour sleep. "I went dancing in a club, and talked to _everyone _– something Mother would die over if she heard – I met so many people tonight." She paused, sitting up on the bed and giving me a thoughtful look. "You should come out with me next time, Olivia. Why don't you? There's nothing _wrong _with other people. The only person who has something wrong with them is our mother. It's not right for a mother to keep her children away from society. Say you'll come with me, Olivia."

How I wanted to say yes. I wanted to be brave like Anna, to tune out our mother's voice in my head, telling me that people were evil, and that they only wanted to hurt you. That it's better to just live your life with your family and no one else. Those are the only people that you'll ever need.

I had stared at Anna, who was looking at me with hopeful, anticipating green eyes. Her light brown hair fell down over her shoulders, hair that I envied. It looked brighter and softer than my own brown hair. Hers was naturally bouncy, naturally light. Mine seemed darker, more drab in comparison. Anna would always tell me how beautiful I looked, even moreso than her, but somehow I always thought that she never looked in the mirror to see how wrong that statement really was.

This morning, I'd gotten up before my mother or Anna to make breakfast. It was Saturday, and usually that meant Mother would go out into the yard and work on her garden. Anna and I would stay inside and read, or find something else to do. A year ago we'd somehow convinced our mother to finally buy us a television to watch to pass the time. I thought she'd never let us have one before because it would've made us yearn even more for the companionship of other people, like the kind shown on television.

"Morning, sis."

Anna bounced into the kitchen where I was frying bacon, looking just as fresh as she did when she crawled through our window at four o'clock this morning. She sat down on one of the chairs by the kitchen table.

"Morning, Ann." I grinned at her. "Looking awfully perky this morning, aren't we?"

"Oh, you wouldn't believe it." Anna laughed and winked. "It's going to be soon, Olivia. I can feel it." At my quizzical look, her smile grew wider and she elaborated. "When we're going to finally leave and see the world! Finally."

I stopped what I was doing and turned around, feeling a bit of alarm. I was sixteen… was I ready to leave home? To leave Mother? What would she do without us? Would she hate us for leaving, not even saying goodbye, like we planned?

It was like she read my mind.

"You know our mother would be fine," she said, all excitement leaving her features. "She knows how to look after herself. It's not like she'd go looking for us either. She's practically terrified of other people, remember? She can't even go out to get groceries – Aunt Elizabeth always brings them up to us."

As if I didn't know. I liked Aunt Elizabeth. She was Mother's younger sister, and I think she's a lot like Anna. They both have the same personality, same attitude towards things. Though, she never seems to mention anything about how strange it is, the way Mother has raised us sheltered from other people. Did she think it was normal, too? I've always wondered but I never found out, not really.

I turned back to the frying pan and flipped the bacon. Mother still hasn't woken up yet, but that wasn't much of a surprise. It was only eight o'clock, and she usually didn't get up until at least nine. Behind me, I heard the chair leg squeal in protest as Anna pushed back and stood up. Within seconds, I felt her behind me, playing with my hair the way she used to when I was ten. I immediately relaxed, enjoying the feeling of her fingers on my head.

"It's all right if you're not sure yet," she said softly. "You're more attached to our mother than I am, I realize that. But I know you know it's wrong how we can't meet people, or go to school like regular people. I only really know one person, and have one best friend, and that's you Olivia. Don't you want to know what other people are like?" she paused, her fingers inches away from my scalp. "Don't you want a boyfriend? One you see in movies and TV shows? That you read about in those romance novels? Don't you get… urges?"

I held my breath, the spatula I had in my hand dangling over the frying pan. Beneath it, the bacon sizzled impatiently, waiting to be scooped onto plates. Did I want a boyfriend? The thought made my heart skip a beat. I'd never met another girl my age, or even close to my age, other than Anna. But a boy? I'd never met a boy before in my life…

And sure, didn't everyone get urges? Anna explained to me what sex was. I've read about it in books my mother deemed inappropriate, and it sent a thrill throughout my body when I reached those scenes. And when my mother was outside, and there was a scene on TV, I would find it fascinating and wonder what it would be like if it happened to me. But if it ever was about to, I know I'd get so nervous I'd probably faint.

Anna released my hair and stepped back, letting out a sigh.

"I'll start with the eggs if you want to get that bacon before you burn it."

I blinked my thoughts away and quickly slipped the spatula underneath the bacon. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mother enter the kitchen, already dressed with her hair pinned up in clips. Oh, I could see Anna in our mother. The hair, the eyes, the nose. Anna always told me I had Mother's eyes too, and the same shape mouth. But I looked more like Daddy than I did Mother.

I missed Daddy. I could barely remember him; I was very young when he left. But there was still that essence, that idea of him that I missed most of all. I always asked Mother when I gathered enough courage why he left us, but she'd never tell me. Anna didn't know, either. He never wrote, he never came to visit. It was like he disappeared from the face of the earth when he walked out our front door that last time.

"What are you cooking, Olivia?" Mother asked softly as she passed me.

"Just some bacon," I replied. "Anna's going to make eggs. Did you want anything else?"

"I'm fine, darling. Just feeling peckish this morning, really, so that'll be fine."

"Did you sleep well, Mother?" Anna asked stiffly, almost coldly. "I thought I could've sworn that I heard you sneezing an awful lot last night. I was so tempted to run to the nearest drugstore to get you something for that cold you seem to be coming down with… but… then I remembered." She pressed her lips together in a tight smile. "We're not allowed past the end of the driveway. Like prisoners. Trapped."

Mother put her hand to her forehead, closing her eyes as if fighting off an immediate headache that started just as Anna finished. With her free hand, she held an empty glass underneath the tap and let the cold water pour into it.

"Don't start with me, Anna," she whispered, turning off the tap. "Why can't you just accept my choices like your sister?"

I quickly took the two eggs from Anna's hand as I saw her body tighten in anger, before she could crush them. I didn't like when Anna and Mother got into a fight over this. I hated to hear them yelling at each other.

"Oh yes, because your choices are so natural and sane," Anna spat, her face coiling in frustration. "Keeping your daughters locked up like animals in cages, away from the rest of the world. What kind of mother are you?"

It was always the same argument, with the same words. Same accusations. Nothing new, nothing different. I ignored them like I usually did, cracking open the eggs onto the frying pan.

"You're anything but locked up," Mother pointed out. She carefully sat down at the kitchen table, sipping on her water. "You have our front yard and our backyard, both very spacious. I don't keep you inside, rotting away, forbidden to see the sun. You make me out to be such an evil person, Anna. I'm not. I only want what's best for you."

"You're such a saint," Anna said sarcastically. "I forgot. Excuse me."

Anna stalked out of the small kitchen, not even glancing back. Mentally, I sighed. Every time Anna snuck out, she'd always get in a fight the next morning with Mother about not being able to go out.

As soon as Anna's footsteps stopped on the other side of the house, and our bedroom door slammed shut, echoing through the eerily quiet house, Mother's headache seemed to go away and she brightened up immediately.

"Oh, what a lovely day it'll be," she said in a light voice, standing and sweeping over to plant a swift kiss on my cheek. "Will you tend to the garden with me this morning, Olivia? We'll have a lovely day, just the two of us."

I forced a happy smile and nodded, secretly wanting to go talk to Anna, to make her feel better. It was so hard to make both my mother and Anna happy, when both clashed, even though they were so similar to each other. I wondered whether that was why they never got along.

Anna usually said that we were old enough now to do what we want, which is why she wants us to leave home, to leave Mother, and go see the world. I know I'm the only thing keeping her here, which I always have been. If I wasn't, she'd have left long ago. A part of me wishes she had, I didn't want her to be here just because of me. Would I ever be able to leave here, anyway? Anna wanted me to. _I _wanted to. I just don't know if I could. But I know I could never be anything without Anna… she was the only thing that mattered to me, really. She was literally the only person in my life that I had.

Somehow, someway, I was going to leave. I was going to leave Mother, and I was going to see the world. Somehow.

A/N: Let me know what you think so far! I'll update as soon as I can =) I can't believe how long it's been since I've been on this site! I'm not updating any of my other Harry Potter stories *just* yet... we'll see how busy/crazy my life gets. I've been very into VC Andrews lately so I just wanted to test this out... thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Anna?"

I tentatively knocked on our door before I opened it, wondering if Anna even wanted to see me right then. I went with Mother to the garden and helped her weed it for the past hour after her and Anna's fight, hoping in that time alone Anna would calm down and be easier to talk to. From what I've learned through experience, it's best to leave Anna alone when she's angry. That way, you're less likely to get your head bitten off.

When I walked into our room, I found Anna sprawled on her back on her unmade bed, holding a book in front of her face. She didn't tear her eyes away from the pages as I stepped in and closed the door.

"Mother's still outside," I offered after another moment of silence. "You don't have to stay shut up in here."

"No, I don't," Anna said, eyes still on her book. "And I won't for much longer. I'm leaving soon, Olivia. I can't stand it here much longer. Don't you realize how deprived we are?" She put a piece of paper in the book and closed it, setting it down on her bed, and then turned her outraged eyes toward mine. "Never having friends, going to school, being _alive_? How much time we've wasted here, not actually living to our fullest? We're teenagers, we have needs. This isn't right."

I stood in the doorway, unsure of what to say. I knew it made sense. I was just as aware of it as she was… but, this was our mother. Surely she knew what was best for us? And surely, wasn't this best? For some reason… to her, it was.

"I can read your face Olivia," Anna said, looking annoyed. "I know you don't understand what I mean."

"No!" I said hastily, trying to search for words. I went over to her bed and sat down next to her. "I do understand… I just don't know what to say. Doesn't Mother have a reason? A good one? I mean, she must…"

"She's crazy," Anna replied matter-of-factly, the same statement I've heard many times before. "What other reason do we need? Come on, Olivia, I can't do this without you. I don't know where I'd _be _without you. I'm so confused… I want out. I don't want to live this way anymore. But I don't want to lose my mother, either." She suddenly looked different to me, and sounded different. Maybe it was because I had never heard her admit that before. "I love her just as much as you do."

Anna stopped saying that she loved our mother around the time she was thirteen, when our situation really began to bother her. The more she tried to get out of our mother then, the more our mother became angered by Anna's questions and began to see me as her favourite, since I wasn't showing the same attitude that Anna was. It was what severed Anna and our mother's relationship. I'd begun to think that Anna never really cared about her anymore, that our mother was doing too much to make Anna not love her anymore. It was only when Mother told Anna she loved her that Anna would reply with an, "I love you too," but there was no feeling behind it. They were hollow words.

Anna sighed, laying back down, only this time putting her head on my lap. I looked down at her and began to stroke her hair. She closed her eyes, smiling.

"That feels good. I love when you play with my hair."

I smiled too, but didn't say anything. I had too much on my mind… Anna was leaving soon. She said it enough that I knew eventually it would be true. Where would that leave me? She said she didn't know what she'd do without me… and I know I wouldn't be anywhere without her.

"Do you think about boys?" Anna asked suddenly, her voice sounding far away.

I stayed quiet, wondering how to answer.

"Yes," I finally admitted. "When I read books or watch television, I see them… and I… wonder."

"What do you wonder about?"

"What it would be like to be with one." I blushed. "What it would be like to be kissed by one… to be close to one…"

I stopped immediately, my face turning darker than it was. Was it weird to talk to Anna about these things? She'd asked me the same thing before, but I never replied so honestly before. It was the first time I'd even admitted it out loud. Anna, however, smiled and sat up.

"I do, too. Especially when I read this book." She picked up the book she was reading when I came into our room. "Everything sexual the man does to her just gives me the strangest feeling, like… this longing…" she trailed off, staring at me with a weird expression. "Does talking about this with me bother you?"

I wondered if my face was red, or if I was wearing some type of odd expression. I wasn't used to Anna being this frank with me, I almost like it was wrong to be talking about sex with her, but in a way I was anxious to hear more of what she felt. At least hearing this from her, I knew I wasn't alone.

"I don't mind," I replied, trying to look more mature about it.

"Good." She relaxed, biting her bottom lip for a second before adding, "I have so many things on my mind that I don't know who else to talk to about it. You're the only person I know… my best friend." She eyed me. "Am I yours?"

"Of course!" I said quickly. "You'll always be my best friend."

Anna smiled, turning so that she was sitting next to me, and close enough to wrap her arms around my shoulder. She snuggled into me, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Have you read the book I'm reading?"

I glanced at the cover again. "Not that one. Another one like it, though."

Anna was silent for a minute. "Did it excite you? When you got to the scenes?"

I faltered, looking down at the top of Anna's head. I felt a rush of embarrassment flow from what seemed to be the pit of my stomach to the tops of my cheeks. I couldn't understand why Anna was being so open about sex, wanting to know all of these personal things about me… didn't she feel uncomfortable asking her own sister such questions? Then the realization of what Anna said really did sink in. She didn't have anyone else to talk to about these things because I really _was _the only person she knew. And there was no way she would ever talk to Mother about this.

"Sometimes," I finally was able to admit. I didn't elaborate on anything more, though.

Anna tilted her head up from my shoulder and gave me a warm look.

"I'm so glad we can talk about these things now, Olivia," she told me. "I could tell how much you're growing up, lately. Just by looking at you. I knew I'd be able to start talking to you like a best friend does. A part of you is awakening, curious about sex, about boys… about everything. I want to help you."

I looked at her curiously. She sounded as if she had more experience with sex and boys than I did. It suddenly struck me that maybe when she snuck out to that club, maybe she did something with a boy.

It was as if she read my thoughts.

"I haven't done anything with anyone," she informed me quickly. "I just read a lot." Anna sighed, lifting her head off my shoulder so she could sit up a little bit straighter. "I wish I could be more experienced so I could help you, though. I'm supposed to be your big sister, and help you with these things."

I didn't say anything. I honestly didn't know what to say. Is that what big sisters did? Did they help their littler sisters with boys and sex? Maybe to some degree, but I had no idea. Did big brothers help their little sisters with boys and sex in the same way? Or was that something they steered clear from?

Anna and I were both quiet, both lost in our own thoughts. With Mother still outside, the whole house seemed to be holding its breath.

"When you get excited…" Anna started of slowly, as if unsure how to proceed with this sudden thought, "…do you ever… take it further with yourself?"

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, looking at Anna, though she was not looking back at me. She was staring off into space, lost in her own world.

"What do you mean? Take it further… with yourself?"

"You know," Anna said, a slight blush creeping up onto her cheeks. "Do you… touch yourself?"

I kept looking at her, speechless. Touch myself? Where?

"You mean you haven't?" asked Anna, now swivelling her eyes onto me.

Had I said that out loud?

A coy smile played upon Anna's lips, like she knew something I didn't know. Whatever Anna was talking about, I could tell it was something sexual, and the thought of it suddenly made me very self-conscious and uncomfortable. Maybe I wasn't ready to be having such frank conversations with my own sister… did other sisters get into this much telling when it came to sex? Was this normal to talk about?

"Oh, Olivia," she said, the smile still dangling on her lips. "I have so much to teach you."

And with that, she placed a quick kiss on my cheek and bounced off the bed and out of our room, leaving me still sitting on her bed, wondering what exactly she had in mind.

A/N: Thanks, thought I'd update quicker since it'd been so long on my last account since I updated. R & R, enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

For the rest of the day, Anna stayed inside reading her book in the living room until Mother came back in the house from gardening, and then Anna spent the rest of the evening outside. I did whatever I had to to keep myself busy, whether it was helping Mother with dinner or helping her with the dishes. And when she didn't need any help, I went up to my room and started reading a book of my own.

Sometimes, to me, I wished that there were fewer hours in the day. Before the afternoon even began I was often already bored out of my mind. You could only take so many hours of gardening, reading and watching what little television Mother did permit us to watch. Some of the time, I find I would take extra-long baths to pass the time, and even take naps during the day.

Which, I must've done while I was in the middle of the book, because next thing I knew Anna was shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me up.

"What time is it?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes.

"It's about eight," she replied, smirking. "Mother went to bed."

"Oh." I yawned, stretching. "That was uncomfortable, my neck hurts now."

Anna giggled, throwing herself down on her bed. It made me feel good to see her happy, even though a part of me knew she wasn't truly happy. At least until she could get what she really wanted: her freedom.

I stood up from the chair I had been sitting in and put my book down on the dresser. As I sat down on my own bed, I watched as Anna began to take off her sweater to reveal her plain, white bra. Anna hadn't undressed in front of me since she was twelve, so this really took me by surprise. I was also in awe, not able to take my eyes away from her. I'd never seen anyone else but myself in this way… and I was fascinated.

Then, she began to take her jeans off. I could feel my lips parting, not sure what was going on. When did she become so comfortable as to undress in front of me? She was well aware that I was staring, yet she didn't become self-conscious in the least.

I couldn't help but notice how full her breasts were, how she curved in all the places I wanted to curve. How I wanted to have her body. My breasts weren't nearly as big as hers, and I hardly curved yet… if I ever did.

Anna, only in her bra and panties, came over to my bed and sat down in front of me.

"I'm so glad we're more than sisters. I'm so glad we're best friends." She smiled, and didn't even look uncomfortable at the fact that she was in front of me nearly naked. "We can tell each other everything, can't we?"

"Of course," I replied, my voice catching a little. She was giving me such an odd smile… what was she thinking about?

As if on cue, she said, "So you've really never touched yourself before?"

Hotness crept into my face, and I felt my stomach do a little flip. I didn't answer, but then, I don't think Anna was looking for an answer. She took her hand and caressed the side of my face, brushing my hair behind my ear.

"It's really fun," she whispered, her hand still in my hair. "It feels so good. I want to show you. What are friends for?"

She was staring into my eyes as she reached behind her and unclipped her bra, letting her breasts spill out. My heartbeat quickened, and I felt an odd surge of excitement bubble in my stomach. This was so wrong, I knew it… yet I couldn't look away. She leaned back on my bed, her head on my pillow. She lifted her rear off the bed as she slipped off her panties, and I could feel an odd wetness in between my legs. Every time I got excited I noticed that I'd get wet in there, but I never knew why. That wasn't most of my worries though – why was I feeling this way seeing my sister naked?

"It's easy," she told me as she ran her hand down her body, her eyes closed in some kind of ecstasy. "Just watch."

My breathing got shallow, and somehow I kept my eyes glued on her. I watched her play with her nipples, running her hand over every single part of her body, her body writhing as she did though. Then she began to touch herself down there, slipping a finger in, and then two, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And what I was feeling.

She did this for a while longer, and then finally whatever spell she was under she snapped out of. Withdrawing her fingers and looking at me, I thought she was going to break down into tears, but instead, she sat up and smiled.

"Now it's your turn."

I was speechless, and I didn't move a muscle. But she did everything for me. Slowly, cautiously, she leaned forward and took off my top. I didn't resist, I didn't even feel embarrassed about her seeing my body. My mind was still reeling, not sure of what was happening. It felt so surreal.

She pushed me back on the bed with her hand, unbuttoning my jeans and bringing them down to my ankles, and then threw them down on the floor. She looked so calm and collected to me, but as I finally focused on her eyes, I could see there was something wrong. Her eyes were screaming something completely different than what her face showed.

"Are you not even going to try?" Anna pouted, and then smiled again. "Don't be scared Olivia. It's not bad. I told you, it feels good. It relieves whatever frustrations you might have…" she trailed off, leaning over me. I could barely catch my breath with her naked body just inches above mine. "Sexual frustrations, I mean. I told you, I want to help you."

I still didn't react as she began to lower my panties. I watched every move she made, my excitement building until I thought I was going to burst with some type of unexplained need. I still wasn't embarrassed or ashamed of my body as I thought I would be – maybe I was too confused to think properly.

Then she took off my bra, and all my thoughts, even my worries that this wasn't right, were suddenly gone as she began to play with my nipples, just as she played with hers. Is this what she felt when she did it to herself?

And then, she touched me down there, just as she did to herself. And she was right… it felt good. A gasp escaped my lips as she slipped in her finger, and began to move in and out. She must've sensed what I was going to do, because she pulled her finger out as soon as I lifted my hand to take her place. I mimicked her motions, doing just as she did, and I began moaning just as she had. Opening my eyes, I saw Anna on the upper half of the bed, touching herself just as I was, lost in the same pleasure I was.

I kept my eyes on Anna, watching what she was doing and how much pleasure it brought her because it began to make me more excited. I went faster and faster, breathing harder, watching Anna take up the same pace, when next thing I knew there was an explosion of pleasure inside of me, and I had to bite back a scream. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying so hard not to be loud, not to wake up Mother. The feeling subsided, but it left me feeling breathless and satisfied. Opening my eyes, I saw Anna wearing the same expression I was, and I knew the same thing happened to her that just happened to me.

I didn't say anything as, weakly, I sat up, suddenly feeling very conscious of the fact that my sister and I were sitting on the same bed, both stark naked. I tried avoiding her eyes, feeling a sense of shame wash over me. This didn't feel right… if Mother caught us like this, I'm not even sure what she'd do. Would she disown us? How did this even happen?

As much as I was trying to avoid Anna's eyes, I found I couldn't do so. I wanted to see what she was thinking, what she was feeling. Did she feel ashamed and confused like I did? I saw mixed emotions play across her face, and the more I searched for answers the less I found. She was just as confused as I was.

Whatever trance Anna was in, she snapped out of. She leaped off the bed as if it had electrocuted her and wildly began searching through her dresser drawer, finally pulling out a long nightgown and slipping it on over her head, moving so quick it looked as if she were on a timer.

"Just get dressed," she finally said, breaking the silence in the room. Her voice was emotionless. "Go to sleep. Don't talk to me."

I didn't say a word, but I immediately felt guilty. I didn't like the tone of her voice; it made me feel like she was angry at me for what happened. Like it was my fault. But I didn't have a clue what just happened, so could it be my fault? Did I start this somehow?

I felt as if every muscle in my body screamed in protest as I got off my bed and went to the dresser to find my own nightgown. Every movement felt stiff, forced, and so extremely slow. After what felt like an hour, I had dressed into my nightgown and slowly crawled underneath my covers. As much as I wanted to close my eyes and forget about this night, I couldn't seem to do that. I stared at the ceiling, listening to Anna's breathing in her own bed. Was she having a hard time going to sleep, too?

I so desperately wanted to know what she was thinking. I wanted her to assure me that what happened was okay, or that maybe it didn't happen, after all. Maybe it was a dream I was having that I just hadn't woken up from yet. I thought for sure that I had too much on my mind to fall asleep, but, after what felt like days, I finally did.

-

A/N: Thanks, R/R!


End file.
